tales_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy
"How about a nice tall glass of I don't give a rat's ass?" A blonde, green-eyed woman whose questionable demeanor does not match her beauty. Or her class, for that matter. Nonchalant and blunt, she speaks with a slight drag and comes off as condescending and sarcastic at times - but she has a good heart. She joined the Guild to protect Trixie, and doesn't mind improving her healing and light magic along the way. Despite her looks and curves, she generally dislikes talking to men. 'Background' Not much has been revealed about Amy's past and homeland as of yet, though according to an early conversation between Trixie and Tobi, she and Trixie are not from Clockwork Town. However, she tells Lute otherwise when they are in Highever. Until their encounter with the Pride, they've been mostly confined to the lowest and safest of missions since their admittance, much to Trixie's dismay. The cleric highly treasures her jewel-tipped staff, which she claims is the source of her powers, as well as the only one of its kind. It is never out of her sight. Ever since The Family members Valentine and Jack took it and practically scratched it up while in Vandrell, it's obvious (to Lisette at least, who was there) that the gem is more than simply just that. 'The Circus' wip 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' "What was that? I thought you were Mister Big Boy who could take care of himself. Just rub some dirt on it, you wimp." Donned in a red silk dress, layers of golden necklaces, emerald eyes, and blonde locks - though not nearly as sophisticated as Selan or as smooth as Aria, Amy's presence alone gives off an air of propriety and charm... at least until she speaks. Amy often has slit eyes and a snarky expression of some sort. She is not very expressive otherwise, and she tends to speak slowly, usually with a drag in her voice. Mean as she may appear, she'll actually try to at least get acquainted with guilders who partake in the same missions as her for cooperation's sake, but oftentimes her judgment on first impressions is rather rough. As someone extremely opinionated, Amy is not at all afraid of being blunt about her thoughts on something - such as denouncing the stupidity of someone's idea, or not at all caring about whatever minor "crisis" is at hand. Despite that, she is good willed and indeed possesses a heart; if something perturbs her enough (e.g. the destruction of Tabul by Gaoh), she would step in and try to do something about it. She has a very strong love for beer - perhaps a little bit too strong. Amy seems to go into minor withdrawals if she goes without a mug for too long. 'Fighting Style' As a cleric, Amy dominates in healing magic and a light magic skills, including defense buffing and a whip made entirely of light particles. Unfortunately, because of her questionable demeanor, she may be picky about whom she chooses to assist; she finds it entertaining when people who get on her nerves come to her for help, and, depending on the situation, she'll likely taunt the hurt teammate she considers a nuisance before actually doing anything to help them. 'Relationships' 'Trixie May' Not much is known about the relationship between the two. Trixie denies Amy being her parent; conversely, Amy denies being her guardian, though leaves that as "close enough." Despite Amy consistently picking on the child by calling her names like "brat" and "rat", and oftentimes slapping her or pulling her away when she's "harassing" other people, the two appear to share a close relationship. Amy goes near batshit when Trixie is missing and alone. 'Moira Dennis' Amy's closest friend - something she doesn't even realize. Everyone needs someone like Moira in their life! Even when Moira does actions the others deem questionable or simply too blunt, Amy always finds herself chortling in response. Their relationship flourished since they first met, and Amy will typically follow Moira around if she otherwise doesn't know what else to do. Drinking buddies for life! 'Syed Dyjani' He's an interesting one, all right. Amy doesn't know him too well, but from the times they have interacted, she really dislikes how arrogant he comes across as... which is... ironic, coming from her lol. This chica needs to look in a mirror sometimes, I swear. It's okay Syed, I still think you're a cutie-patootie. But she can't deny that he's damn smart. Hopefully with more interactions she'll start taking to him more. At least she doesn't think of him as a pig. Uh oh they're married They're not married anymore but she totally wishes they were PSYCHE not psyche 'Thunderhawk' Pig. Well, more or less. Amy's stance on him is pretty neutral since his second return after his first departure. His antics may be... odd here and there, what with fleeing from a Varren at his high rank and hitting on girls nearly half his age - but he's proven himself to be of rank. After all, he was the one who led the Pride to the Reaver's Camp in order to save Selan, by putting his life at an enormous risk. 'Cole Grale' Squealer, squealer, squeal out, you're so disgusting! / You're just a pig inside / Swine! 'Marcus Wiseman' Amy actually likes Marcus; she appreciates his wisdom (boy he sure does live up to his last name) and ability to conjure up solutions to problematic situations, such as after the cat-thieves Java and Lyja had gotten away. She also appreciates that the mage is very much like a gentleman, as he even offered to watch over Trixie for her - if only more men were as humble and polite as this one. Too bad he's too young for you, suckaaa 'Selan Leclair' One of the other two women of the team who shares a beautiful appearance - but possesses so much more grace and splendor than Amy could ever hope to achieve. After Amy's little crackdown while at the Woods of Wier, Selan opened herself for Amy to confide in, which helped the latter move on. Because of the dancer's calm demeanor, Amy finds her easy to talk to and even relaxing to be around. 'Marise' Another woman Amy holds respect towards - although her clone magic weirded her out tremendously at first. She's a leaderly lady who knows what she's doing and isn't afraid to put her foot down on anything ridiculous. 'Estelle Fenix' Amy likes Estelle, when she's doing her brave and leaderly business, not when she's taking off and attacking weakass men in chicken suits. Poor Grungy. Despite that, Amy really does like her and has respect for her; she knows Estelle has it in her to become a great leader, and she's eager to watch her grow. 'Don Capuello' "Stupid dancing pig." From what Trixie has told her, he's saved her life and, in return, she practically worships him. Amy has no idea if the brat was exaggerating or not, but regardless of that, she's annoyed with all his super "cool" antics. The dancing and immature name-calling needs to stop, 'bro.' 'Lisette Marchand' "An incompetent girl who can't tell friend from foe" - Amy's thoughts on the girl had depreciated to just that after witnessing her failure to prevent a dire wolf attack on Marcus when she was perfectly capable of doing so. Any respect, any trust, any likingness Amy might have developed towards her had immediately dropped after a single, unfortunate event. Time had passed however, and Lisette has shown her improvement since then on numerous occasions. It's safe to say that while Weir was a bitter memory for everyone involved, Amy no longer harbors ill feelings towards Lisette. 'Lute Aisereigh' Lute is... peculiar. He's a hesitant young man who stutters and stumbles far too often, including bumping into her more times than not, but Amy's gotten used to it. She thinks him a genuine, sweethearted kid though, which is enough. 'Trivia' *Pronouncing "captain" as "capitan" is a quirk she picked up from Trixie. She doesn't even realize at this point that she mispronounces it. Often times she uses this term to mock someone giving orders and/or someone of higher rank. *If Amy ever twirls her staff, it's because she's bored. In fact, she's been bored so often that she mastered the skill of baton-twirling and could easily lead a marching band if she had a sword to her throat. *Amy is religious, and she most closely aligns herself (e.g. through prayers, encantations, or otherwise) with the god of man, Dyn. **Though her chants and spells are in different languages, they usually involve calling upon Dyn for help. As such, she doesn't like making it too obvious she's calling upon the will of another in order to cast her own magic, so she mumbles her utterings - even though no one can understand what she says anyway lol. *Never confuse the terms "pig" and "piggy" around Amy. To her, the two words are totally not the same thing. *She has an irrational fear of being "useless" or "worthless". *The all-important gem tipping Amy's staff is called "the Crisis", though she never bothers to mention or refer to it as such. There's no real reason or meaning behind its name, Amy claims - after all, every important gem has to have a cool name of some sort, right? It's totally not a homage to my own personal project about an all-important gem referred to as the Crisis, no *本当の名前は「アマランス」という。　名字が無かった。　（でも「ディーヤニ」になった　♥（ﾉ´∀`）　） *ブタザル：　大好きな言葉。　サンダーホークに対して、エミーがつけた渾名だ。　もっと使ったら、多分トリックシーもその渾名を使いよう　ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ *実は、ピッギーという本当の豚が一番大好きだ *実は、サイエドが大好きだ　(´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡